


Guardians of the Potter

by katialena



Series: Hogwarts Prep School [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Biracial Character, Black Hermione Granger, Canonical Child Abuse, Depression, Desi Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Hanukkah, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Indian Harry Potter, Jewish Remus Lupin, M/M, Parenthood, Social Media, Texting, The Cupboard Under The Stairs (Harry Potter), Trans Sirius Black, Welsh Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katialena/pseuds/katialena
Summary: Harry Potter is not safe in his home. Concerned adults Do Something and he finds the family he never knew he had.Texting/Social Media Fic Part One. Completed.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Hogwarts Prep School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943836
Comments: 32
Kudos: 306





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer 1:
> 
> This is an escapist AU and I know that the police and child protection services don't work this way because they are rooted in systemic racism. Let's just pretend it all works out nice for once, yeah?
> 
> Disclaimer 2:
> 
> JKR is a terf and these characters belong to the community where we give them room to grow into the nuanced and complex people they are capable of becoming. No one makes money here, but least of all the fired author. This non-binary bitch has no patience for that bullshit.
> 
> 3: Now with mood boards per fic and per chapter! Find them @katialenawrites on Tumblr or Instagram.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a run in after school.

**Surrey Police Department - Assault and Battery Incident Report**

**File Number :** _MI-161015-0013_

 **Date :** Friday, October 16, 2015

 **Officer on Scene :** Lt. Robards

 **Victim/Subject :** Harry James Potter (14yo male, South Asian, black hair)

 **Description of Incident :** Officer called to SGH (Surrey General Hospital) by ER Night Manager to record suspected assault case. Teen (Potter) arrived at 16:30 for treatment alone and his non-committal answers raised red flags with staff as they were incongruent with the injuries they found (Hospital Report enclosed). During the interview, the subject initially claimed he had fallen down the gym bleachers. After further questioning, he admitted he was cornered by a group of fellow students and refused to give names. Potter became agitated and tried to leave several times during the interview asking us not to contact his guardians and saying he had to get back before curfew. He refused any assistance getting home or insistence of contacting someone for him, and left the hospital after saying he had to use the loo. _Follow-Up is advised._

* * *

**Surrey General Hospital Incident Report - Suspected Abuse or Assault**

**File Number :** _SGH-161015-AR0168_

 **Date :** Friday, October 16, 2015

 **Physician On-Call :** M.D. Hestia Jones

 **Patient :** Harry James Potter (DOB - 31/07/01)

 **Attachments:** 5

 **Description of Incident/Injuries :** Left radius greenstick fracture; cast required at follow-up, brace applied in meantime (x-rays attached). Bruised rib cage (photo), x-ray shows previous broken and healed ribs (attached). Several lacerations and bruising on the jaw, cheekbone, and upper arms (finger marks in photo); suspected physical altercation. Sprained left ankle (x-ray included); applied compression brace and advised rest to heal. Administered pain medication and wrote prescription to fill and a referral for casting in the next few days. 

Patient refused to call for a guardian or adult and left care without discharge during the police interview. _Follow up requested from NHS._

* * *

Friday 10:05pm. Note under front mat. 4 Privet Drive (The Dursleys) - Harry Potter 

_H -_

_You are late. The house is locked up. Don’t bother trying to get in, the neighbours will call the cops. Be punctual next time or you’ll force us to build you a doghouse out back. Well, you’ll build it._

_Reminder: Dudder's game is tomorrow. Have his equipment cleaned in time._

_\- P_

* * *

Friday,10:21pm. 5 Privet Drive (Figgy’s Corner) - Arabella Figg 

**Figgy:** The kid is back. Poor lad. 

**Molly:** Again? My kids are always losing their keys (especially Ron), but they’ve never been shut out. 

**Molly:** Do you think they’re doing it on purpose?

 **Figgy:** I couldn’t say, truth be told. I see them with their other son often enough and he seems plump and happy. This kid though...

 **Figgy:** I don’t know how his clothes even stay on, he’s swimming in them. 

**Molly:** I guess that’s the fashion though? I know Bill did that a time or two. 

**Molly:** But still...

 **Molly:** Are we just being nosey? I’d hate to leave the situation as is if it’s truly a poor home for him. 

**Figgy:** I know what you mean. I’ve chatted with him before on rubbish day, seems polite enough. Who’s to say?

 **Figgy:** Right, well. He’s gone round back, so at least he’s off the street. A bit nippy tonight, might leave him an extra blanket in the alley for next time. 

**Molly:** Right. Keep your eyes out and let me know if we need to make the phone call. 

**Figgy:** Will do. Night Molly. 

**Molly:** Night Figgy. 

* * *

Tuesday, October 20, 2015. 10:24am. Voicemail Machine - The Dursleys 

_“Hello! You’ve reached the Dursley residence. If you’d like to contact Vernon, Dudley, or Petunia, please leave a message after the tone and we’ll return your call. Have a lovely day!”_

“Hullo there! This is Mrs. Prewit from Stonewall High for Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, guardians of Harry J. Potter. Harry did not attend school yesterday, Monday, and he has missed morning classes as well today. Can you please give our offices a call at xxx to confirm his absence as authorized and provide a time estimate for a return? If this is not the case, please let us know as well so we can mark it as such for our records. Thank you for your cooperation and care and we look forward to hearing from you!”

* * *

**Surrey Police Department Officer Log - School Follow Up**

**Date :** Thursday, October 22, 2015

 **Officer :** K. Shacklebolt

 **Description :** Arrived at Stonewall High at 13:10 to conduct a follow-up visit as advised by Lt. Robards case file _MI-161015-0013_. Office admin reported Mr. Potter has been truant all week and that his guardians only called back this morning to say he wouldn’t be in after repeated attempts to contact them. Describing Potter as a “troubled, quiet kid”, the staff said his guardians, an Aunt and Uncle, do not communicate regularly and do not participate in community events at the school for their nephew. 

Before leaving, I spoke with the guidance counsellor assigned Potter and he entrusted me with a summary of concern that has been added to the Child Protective Service case filed today. See File _SSGL-HJP310701-221015_ for any follow up as we will liaison with that department from here. 

* * *

**Official Counsellor Referral**

**Subject :** Report for Harry J. Potter 

**Date :** Thursday, October 22, 2015

_To Whom It May Concern;_

My name is Elphias Doge with the Guidance Counsellor team here at Stonewall High. In my 23 years of educational experience and the last decade of counselling it has pained me to see a great many students from unhappy or unsafe homes. While some are living in unhealthy environments, still others are in abusive situations or being neglected. It is my professional opinion that Mr. Potter is part of the latter. 

At surface level, Potter is a quiet, but capable boy with the occasional tendency to missing class due to illness or other such teenage rebellion. But through close consideration in the last two years I have seen a disturbing pattern of hyper-awareness, avoidance, touch repulsion, speech impediments, and (perhaps most concerning) a distinct lack of compassion for himself or commitment to his own well being. 

During chats to get to the bottom of his behaviour, he has made disparaging comments about his person, shown discouraging apathy, and has even made mention of thoughts such as “No one would miss me anyways. In fact, they’d be happy to be rid of me.” I’ve reached out on numerous occasions, worried about suicidal ideation and mental health struggles going unaddressed, but each time I get too close to the truth he claims it was all a joke and will avoid the office thereafter. 

This school year in particular has shown a steady escalation of Potter’s anti-social behaviour and outward signs of depression. I’ve heard bullying in the halls at a worrying frequency but have never been able to catch the culprits. It is my sincere hope that Harry Potter’s living situation be looked into as it seems to be becoming untenable. 

Thank you for your kind ear and future aid. 

Best,

Elphias Doge

_Senior Student Counsellor_

_Stonewall High School_

* * *

**Greater London Child Protective Services - South Surrey Branch**

**File Number :** _SSGL-HJP310701-221015_

 **Date :** Thursday, October 22, 2015

 **Social Worker :** Minerva McGonagall

 **Dependant :** Harry James Potter

 **Status :** _Pending Investigation_

 **Attached Files :** _Police Reports_ (2), _Counsellor Referral_ (1), _School Transcript_ (1). 

**Current Address :** 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, UK

 **Current School :** Stonewall High

 **Current Guardians :** Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley (to be investigated)

 **Notes :** Non-urgent. History of school absences and recent hospital visit, but no flags for expedition. _To Be Revisited November 2015._

* * *

Friday, October 23, 2015. 8:57am. Figgy’s Corner - Arabella Figg 

**Molly:** Any news on the young lad?

 **Figgy:** It’s strange, I haven’t seen him all week. He must’ve got inside as the blankets haven’t been used, but he’s also not been walking to the bus stop in the mornings either. 

**Molly:** You don’t think he’s just sick, innit? Could do, it is flu season and bless if Ginny hasn’t gotten it twice this month already. 

**Molly:** Though now I say it aloud it’s possible she’s having me on...

 **Molly:** Damn if I thought a girl would be easier than my brood of boys!

 **Figgy:** Sorry to say, Molls, but you’ve definitely been hoodwinked. **:/**

 **Molly:** Ah, just as well. 

**Molly:** Should I drop a line to my social worker friend in the city just in case? 

**Figgy:** As much as I hate to say it, I think we’d better. If she doesn’t think anything of it, so be it. But on the off chance she thinks it’s worth pursuing I know I’d sleep a lot better. 

**Molly:** I know what you mean. It breaks my heart hearing about this poor kid. Alright, I’ll ring her round for tea at the weekend and have a natter. 

**Molly:** I’ll let you know if it comes to anything!

 **Figgy:** Ta! And take care. Give Ginevra hell for me. Record it if you can. Entertainment is hard to come by at my age. **;)**

 **Molly:** Oh you can bet the Lord’s Bounty I will. **> : )**

* * *

Friday, 10:17am. 4537 Ottery Lane (The Burrow) - Molly Weasley 

**Molly:** Alrigh’ love?

 **Molly:** We’ve not had a proper chinwag in an age. Care to swing by tomorrow for a bracing cuppa? 

**Minnie:** Of course, Molly. That sounds delightful. I’ll be round near tea. 

**Minnie:** Now tell me what this really about. 

**Molly:** **:o**

 **Molly:** Since when do I need an ulterior motive to see my dear friend and godmother to the twin ~~terrors~~ darlings?

**Minnie: ...**

**Molly:** Och! I can feel your stare from here...

 **Minnie:** Glad to see I’ve not lost my touch. 

**Minnie:** Now spill. 

**Molly:** Remind me never to get on your bad side...

 **Minnie:** So noted. Now stop dallying or you’ll get there sooner than you’d hoped. 

**Molly:** Right! 

**Molly:** So, you remember Arabella Figg, yeah?

 **Minnie:** I may be older than you, but I assure you my memory is still intact. 

**Minnie:** We served a delightful time with Oxfam in the day. Still in touch?

 **Molly:** Yeah! She runs the Stitch ‘n’ Bitch group I’m a part of. 

**Minnie:** I’m shocked. 

**Molly:** Really?

 **Minnie:** No. Go on. 

**Molly:** Figures... Anywho, she’s noticed that one of her neighbours’ kids has been locked out of the house a fair bit. 

**Molly:** She’s started leaving him some blankets when it’s cold out, but it’s getting quite worrying. Do you think we should report it?

 **Minnie:** That really depends. Could be the kid is just the forgetful sort or is sneaking out. Perhaps the parents are letting him through the back and Figgy hasn’t seen? 

**Minnie:** Get the ol’ girl to send you everything she’s got and we can chat more tomorrow. 

**Molly:** Och! You are a blessing. Ta, Minerva! 

**Molly:** And I’m definitely telling her you called her ‘ol’ girl’! Haha!

 **Minnie:** No you won’t. 

**Molly:** No I won’t... 

**Minnie:** Good girl. 

**Minnie:** Also, see if Figgy can’t get this boy’s name. That’ll make it easier to cross reference in case we need to prioritize a file. 

**Molly:** On it, love! You can count on me. 

**Minnie:** I know I can. See you tomorrow, dear. 

**Molly:** Can’t wait! **:D**

* * *

Friday, 4:53pm. Voicemail Machine - The Dursleys 

_“Hello! You’ve reached the Dursley residence. If you’d like to contact Vernon, Dudley, or Petunia, please leave a message after the tone and we’ll return your call. Have a lovely day!”_

“Hello, this is Dr. Hestia Jones from Surrey General Hospital concerning the patient Harry Potter. We were expecting him in for his casting and a follow up from his visit last Friday. Please bring him in to the hospital at the earliest convenience as we need to take a look at how his injuries are healing to prevent any infection. Thank you and see you soon.”

* * *

Saturday, October 24, 2015. 9:10am. Figgy’s Corner - Arabella Figg 

**Figgy:** I talked with my neighbour today. She was quite short with me when she found out I was asking after the boy. 

**Figgy:** Did manage to find out he is her nephew named Harry, didn’t get a last name, but might be Dursley?

 **Figgy:** Hope that helps, and tell Minnie she’s a crotchety old fool that still can’t admit defeat at Blackjack. 

**Molly:** **o_o**

 **Molly:** I will be telling her nothing of the sort!

 **Figgy:** Coward. 

**Molly:** Damn right. And proud. 

**Molly:** But seriously, thanks for braving the driveway for the info. Hopefully Minerva can work her thing and connect some dots. 

**Figgy:** I’m sure she can. If I didn’t know better I could swear she is magic. 

**Molly:** I know the feeling! Min said we’d likely not know more until Monday at the earliest, but I’ll keep you in the loop. 

**Figgy:** Please do, ta for now. 

* * *

Sunday, October 25, 2015. Voicemail Machine - The Dursleys 

_“Hello! You’ve reached the Dursley residence. If you’d like to contact Vernon, Dudley, or Petunia, please leave a message after the tone and we’ll return your call. Have a lovely day!”_

**[Mailbox Full. Good Bye.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit is document heavy, but it picks up!


	2. The Watchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate and the Harry's case is expedited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to The Happening! Enjoy some sassy Ginny at the end there.

**To:** Child Protective Services South Surrey (southsurrey@cps.co.uk)

 **From:** Hestia Jones (h.jones@sgh.co.uk)

 **Cc:** Surrey General Hospital Administration (admin@sgh.co.uk)

 **Subject:** _Case File - New - HJP_

 **Date:** Monday, October 26, 2015. 10:01am

 **Attached Files:** 1

**Body:** ****

_Salutations,_

My name is Dr. Hestia Jones from Surrey General Hospital. We have a minor who received care last Friday, October 16th for injuries indicative of an assault. A police report was made ( _MI-161015-0013_ ) and a medical follow-up set with the patient, Harry J. Potter, for within the next week for vital care. According to the NHS database, the patient has not sought medical since and attempts to contact the residence have gone unanswered. 

I am ethically obligated to break doctor-patient confidentiality in this case as I believe this minor’s health to be in danger without further medical care. 

Please see attached information and hospital report of the visit. 

Sincerely,

Dr. Hestia Jones

_General Surgery, Emergency Ward_

_Surrey General Hospital, Greater London_

* * *

**To:** Hestia Jones (h.jones@sgh.co.uk)

 **From:** Minerva McGonagall (mmcgonagall@cps.co.uk)

 **Cc:** Surrey General Hospital Administration (admin@sgh.co.uk)

 **Subject:** _Re: Case File - New - HJP_

 **Date:** Monday, October 26, 2015. 3:38pm. 

**Body:**

_Hello Hestia,_

Thank you for bringing this to our attention. A case has already been opened for Mr. Harry Potter and we will add these files to prioritize the client’s safety. 

Should you have any other information or concerns, please contact me directly with the case file _SSGL-HJP310701-221015_. 

Take care,

Minerva McGonagall

_Registered Social Worker_

_Greater London Child Protection Services_

_South Surrey Branch_

* * *

**To:** South Surrey Booking (ssbooking@cps.co.uk)

 **From:** Minerva McGonagall (mmcgonagall@cps.co.uk)

 **Subject:** _Home Inspection - Urgent - SSGL-HJP310702-221015_

 **Date:** Monday, October 26, 2015. 4:27pm

**Body:**

_Hi team,_

I need to book a home inspection for a new case on an Urgent basis. The hospital, police department, and school have reported concern and each has indicated the minor has not been seen for over a week and may be in immediate danger. 

Please confirm team number, date, and time. 

Best,

Minerva McGonagall

_Registered Social Worker_

_Greater London Child Protection Services_

_South Surrey Branch_

_ >>>reply: Tuesday, October 27, 2015. 7:34am. _

_McG,_

Earliest is Thursday the 29th at 10am. Team 13, you know the drill. 

Sorry about the wait, but good luck. 

Cheers,

Dedalus Diggle

_Inspection Team Coordinator_

_ >>>reply: 8:09am _

I understand. Ta.

\- McGonagall

* * *

Tuesday, October 26, 2015. 9:30am. The Watchers Group Chat 

**Eagle:** Follow up being made this week. I can’t share details, but you both did the right thing coming to me, there was an active file that got expedited. 

**Red Robin:** Thank you for the update, Min! Let us know when you can, Harry comes first. 

**Bluejay:** Same, Minnie. Keep up the good work. (And don’t forget to stop by for tea you big ninny). 

**Red Robin:** **:o**

 **Red Robin:** I’m sure she didn’t mean it! Haha. Ha. Ha?

 **Eagle:** She did. 

**Bluejay:** I did. 

**Eagle:** See you in hell, old woman. Or the poker game. Whichever comes first. 

**Bluejay:** I’ll keep the flames toasty for you, wench. 

**Eagle:** **:)**

 **Bluejay:** **:)**

 **Red Robin:** **‘:(**

* * *

Tuesday, 7:38pm. The Burrow - Molly Weasley 

**Mum:** Caught. Back in the house, you’re still grounded. 

**Ginny:** **:o**

 **Ginny:** Mum! I would never try to disobey your rules. I was just visiting the chicken coop to say hello. 

**Mum:** Bullshit. You forget I gave birth to Fred and George. Where do you think they got it, your father? 

**Ginny:** Okay mom, first of all: gross. Never say “gave birth to” again or I’ll vom. 

**Ginny:** Second: You can’t blame me for trying to look up to my brothers. Family is important and I’m proud to be a Weasley. 

**Mum:** Look up to Percy. 

**Ginny:** MUM! 

**Ginny:** I’m 13, not 113. 

**Mum:** Ha ha very funny. 

**Mum:** Still grounded. Still not visiting the “chickens”. 

**Ginny:** **:(**

 **Ginny:** I’ll never forgive you. Big Bertha is reaching laying age and I promised to give her encouragement. 

**Mum:** You’ll live. You can give encouragement (quietly!) from your bedroom. 

**Ginny:** So unfair!

 **Mum:** You faked the flu. Twice. Again, you’ll live. 

**Mum:** Do you want me to come help with your homework?

 **Ginny:** No, I’ll get Dad to help. 

**Mum:** He’s also not letting you out. 

**Ginny:** **:(**

 **Ginny:** Then you pls. Dad sucks at maths. 

**Mum:** Be right there. 

**Ginny:** Thanks mum. 

**Mum:** Of course, love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you are enjoying this! Taking suggestions and requests as I write part two, but we will see what happens. :)  
> (and yes I went back and changed Harry's age to 14, bc I did)


	3. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is taken from the Dursleys.

Thursday, October 29th, 2015. 10:22am. The Dursleys - Petunia Dursley 

**Petunia:** Come home. Now. 

**Vernon:** Excuse me? I could have been in a high-level meeting! You can’t interrupt my work like that. 

**Petunia:** It’s a family emergency and your secretary wasn’t answering the phone. Useless skank. 

**Vernon:** Is Dudley okay? What’s happened? I’m on my way and there will be hell to pay. 

**Petunia:** Dudley is fine for now. Still in class. The CPS is here for Harry. I’m stalling them, but I need you here. 

**Vernon:** Harry? What the fuck they want with him? Still on my way, but only bc you asked. 

**Vernon:** You owe me. 

**Petunia:** They got a tip off from that bloody school no doubt about absences. I told you we should have just called in a vacation. 

**Vernon:** _[voice to text]_ We should have taken him to St. Brutus’ like I told you. He’s nothing but trouble, that boy. And don’t swear darling, it’s unbecoming. 

**Petunia:** Just when are you coming? The tea line is running thin. 

**Vernon:** _[voice to text]_ Passing the old factory. 10 or 15 minutes. 

**Petunia:** Good. We’ll wait. 

* * *

**Greater London Child Protective Services - South Surrey Branch**

**File Number :** _SSGL-HJP310701-221015_

**Date :** Thursday, October 29, 2015

**Social Worker :** Minerva McGonagall

**Dependant :** Harry James Potter

**Status :** _Active Case_

**Attached Files :** _Police Reports_ (2), _Hospital Records_ (3), _Counsellor Referral_ (1), _School Transcript_ (1).

**Current Address :** Halstrom Group Home _(waitlisted)_

**Current School :** Stonewall High _(under consideration)_

**Current Guardians :** Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley _(formerly) (under investigation)_

**Notes:** Team 13 joined me for an initial home visit to the Dursley residence today. There was no sign of Harry. At all. No photos on the wall (of which there were several of their own son), no noise of another person in the house. Vernon arrived home and began an altercation, team members de-escalated and we found Harry in a small storage room. There were bars on the window from the inside (likely to lessen suspicion from neighbours) and a cat flap at the bottom of the door. Inside half the room had locked storage containers while the other side had only a thin bed and a small chest of drawers. 

Harry barely stirred when we managed to undo all three (3) locks on the outside of the door and the sheets were soaked in sweat and other fluids. It is clear he had been ill for some time and left there. An ambulance was called and they will forward the medical report to our offices along with the results of a full physical. 

Harry will not be returning to the Dursley’s and an investigation has been launched into Petunia and Vernon. A file has been started for Dudley Dursley considering the circumstances. When Harry is cleared from the hospital he will stay at the Halstrom Group Home until another relative or legal guardian can be found or a foster family matched. _To be updated._

* * *

**Surrey General Hospital Emergency Room Report**

**File Number :** _SGH-281015-ER2387_

**Date :** Thursday, October 29, 2015

**Physician On-Call :** M.D. Daniel ter Kuile

**Patient :** Harry James Potter (DOB - 31/07/01)

**Description:** Patient was brought in by ambulance with fever of 105 F and infected lacerations on his back and arms. Previous broken arm mending in the wrong direction, will have to re-break and set. Evidence of older injuries, bruising etc. Started saline drip and rotating IVs for malnutrition and dehydration. Antibiotics for infection. _Officially admitted 14:56._

* * *

**Surrey General Hospital Full Physical Report**

**File Number :** _SGH-281015-GC6290_

**Date :** Thursday, October 29, 2015

**Physician :** M.D. Hestia Jones

**Patient :** Harry James Potter (DOB - 31/07/01)

**Files Attached :** 7

**Summary:** Patient shows symptoms of childhood malnutrition and neglect. Specifics included in attached files, x-rays show previous bones healed incorrectly and scarring indicative of physical harm. Preliminary mental health interview shows signs of mild depression and high levels of anxiety. 

**Recommendation:** One week bed rest in hospital while we balance nutrition levels and treat injuries and infection. Starting daily supplements and a mild dose of antidepressants. An additional week of rest in the next home would be ideal before returning to school. Please consider full psych eval and counselling. 

* * *

Friday, October 30, 2015. 7:12am. Kerrisdale Home for Boys - Dudley Dursley 

**Big D:** what the fuck have you done

**Big D:** i got taken outta school and now I’m in some bloody home for orphans

**Big D:** if mom dad get arrested for this ur dead

* * *

**Halstrom Group Home Intake Form**

**Date :** Thursday, November 5, 2015

**Resident :** Harry J. Potter

**Case Worker :** Minerva McGonagall

**Attendee :** Peony Au

_Resident Information -_

**DOB :** 31/07/01

**Sex :** Male

**Hair :** Black

**Eyes :** Green

**Height :** 5’ 2”

**Weight :** 80 lbs

**Parents :** Deceased

**Medical Conditions :** Daily Vitamins, Anti-Depressants. 

**Dietary Restrictions :** Allergic to shellfish. 

**Allergies :** Shellfish. Penicillin. 

**Notes :** Quiet, on bed rest for one week, then back to school. Sending on a bus back to Stonewall with the other students on November 12, 2015. 

* * *

Reflection Journal - Harry Potter 

**Date :** Sunday, November 8, 2015

_Hi Minerva,_

Or, Ms. McGonagall? I know you said to call you Minerva, but it doesn’t seem right. My Aunt would always yell at me if I used anything but Mrs. Dursley, but I’ve been told I won’t be going back there. Thanks for that, I guess. 

And thanks for bringing the rest of my stuff, little as it is. Most of the clothes don’t fit, but I don’t imagine the Group Monitors would appreciate me walking round starkers. Not sure I would either, come to think on it. 

My roommates aren’t half bad. When you’ve lived with Dudders as long as I’ve done I think the bars a bit low, but I’m not bout to tell ‘em that. Johnny is older, 16, and near abouts ready for his vocational. Something ‘bout motorbikes or summat. I only half listen, been a bit hard to hear from the left since the last. Dr. Jones said it might’a’ben the fever went on so long. Ian’s nearer my age and we’ll be hoppin the bus to school together next week. The other boy, Laurent, doesn’t say much, but neither do I. Safer that way. I think he’s like me that way. It’s too fresh, noises still too loud in the night. 

Last night Johnny shared his fags with us out the window, he goes through half a pack each day and I’ve no idea where he gets the dosh. I tried one, but I couldn’t stop coughing. Weak lungs must be another one of the “side effects” that Dr. Jones was yammering about. Wish she’d come with a cheat sheet, couldn’t understand half the words she said, went too fast. Wish there weren’t so many damn “side effects”. 

Damn. I probably shouldn’t have said about the fags, yeah? Any chance you could just forget I said that bit?? I don’t wanna get the lads in trouble. Only so long I can ride the “innocent injured newbie” wave after all. 

Speaking of, I don’t really know what I’m sposed to be writing in these journal entries anyhow. I know you said it was about “healing” or “processing” or summat, but I guess we’ll see. 

Anyhow, lights out soon. My cast itches like hell, but it’s better’n before, so ending with a positive. 

Bye, I guess?

Harry

(This feels weird, please tell me I don’t have to do this again.)

* * *

Thursday, November 12, 2015. 7:12am. Kerrisdale Home for Boys - Dudley Dursley 

**Big D:** found u

**Big D:** dad came to visit me said they had to prove they can take care of me

**Big D:** ‘course they can. it was u was a drag on the family 

**Big D:** no good like ur father, just like mum always said

**Big D:** hope u die alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like it! We get *feelings* next chapter.


	4. The Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets suspended and Minerva has a heart to heart with him.

**To:** Minerva McGonagall (mmcgonagall@cps.co.uk)

 **From:** Legal Services (legal@cps.co.uk)

 **Cc:** Amelia Bones (ameliabones@bonesbarrister.co.uk)

 **Subject:** _Potter Last Will and Testament_

 **Date:** Tuesday, November 17, 2015. 10:13am

 **Attachments:** 2

**Body:**

_Greetings Minerva,_

Thank you for your patience as we tracked down the proper next of kin documentation for Mr. H. Potter. 

We’ve discovered the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Harrietta Potter (née Evans) was remanded to the care of Bones’ Barristers Law Office. I’ve connected the two of you here with the relevant information to expedite the process. 

Again, sorry for the delay. The holidays are one helluva season for legal teams. 

Best of luck for you and your client. 

Sincerely,

Savannah Doherty

_Solicitor Liaison_

_Greater London CPS Legal Team_

* * *

Stonewall High Administration - Discipline Notice

**Date :** Friday, November 20, 2015

 **Student :** Harry J. Potter

 **Identification # :** 100652397

 **Reason :** Physical Altercation with two other boys. Student hit the others with his cast and sent them to the infirmary. 

**Duration :** 1 week in-school suspension, filed on record. 

* * *

Friday, 3:27pm. 27 Wellington St. (Grey Cottage) - Minerva McGonagall

**Minerva:** What happened?

 **Harry:** I can explain. 

**Minerva:** I’m listening, Harry. 

**Harry:** It wasn’t my fault, I promise. 

**Harry:** I’m sure that’s what everyone says, but honest!

 **Minerva:** Fault or not, please tell me what happened. I’ve just got off the phone with Halstrom, they keep track of suspensions against residents since there is a waitlist. 

**Harry:** Oh... Really? You mean, I’m taking up someone’s spot?

 **Minerva:** Absolutely not. You are where you belong until we can muscle through to find your next of kin for housing. 

**Minerva:** Now don’t think I don’t know when I’m being led about. 

**Minerva:** I’ll only ask this last time. 

**Harry:** Promise?

 **Minerva:** Harry. 

**Harry:** Right, sorry, habit. 

**Harry:** _[typing]_

_(5 minutes later)_

**Harry:** It’s just some of Dudley’s friends from primary go to my school and they’d heard about what happened. With the Dursleys and them having to petition to get Dudley back and all. Apparently, he’s been spreading round I lied to get them arrested because... Christ this is hard to talk about... You said I could tell you anything right? And you won’t think me bad? It’s just. Teachers’ve told me the same and they always turn it right around, so I guess I stopped trying. Just. Can we drop it?

 **Minerva:** Harry, you can absolutely tell me anything. As I’ve said before, I won’t tell anyone if you’ve asked me not to unless I feel your health and safety or someone else’s is at risk. I won’t think you’re bad. We all have the capacity in us for different actions and it is only how they affect those around us that can really say either way. 

**Minerva:** If you’d rather ‘drop it’, we can and I won’t press. But the more you trust me the more I can help. 

_(14 minutes later)_

**Harry:** ... okay. 

**Harry:** It’s just... a few weeks back when I broke my arm. It’s cuz Dudley and his gang had found out somehow I had a crush on someone. 

**Harry:** A... a boy someone...

 **Harry:** It... it didn’t go well for me. It was never really that bad. At home I mean. More like a constant migraine than, well, this. 

**Harry:** But Dudley told his dad. 

**Harry:** About... me. 

**Harry:** So when I got into the house next morning it was over really. 

**Harry:** I’ve always been a freak in that family. Unnatural. Petunia always scrubbed the table extra if I’d been there in case I rubbed off my “dirt” in the house. 

**Harry:** It doesn’t come off. My skin colour. I’ve tried. 

**Harry:** Well, my uncle locked me in the room after that so I couldn’t spread the “queer”? They pushed through some cans of soup and water bottles, but I was feeling sick again so I thought they might’ve been right. 

**Harry:** But then you came and took me away and it got better. But those... those “feelings” didn’t leave. I dunno. It’s so confusing. 

**Harry:** I’m sorry. 

**Harry:** I’m so sorry about this. You must think I’ve gone mental. 

**Harry:** The boys at school, that’s what they tell me. 

**Harry:** Said I was jealous of Dudley and wanted to ruin his life. 

**Harry:** Like, sure I was jealous of the fact he has parents, even if they’re the Dursleys. And sure, it sucked that he got birthday and Christmas presents and I got the cupboard. 

**Harry:** But I bloody sure wasn’t in love with him. 

**Harry:** Sorry. I’ve ruined your night. You should be relaxing or doing whatever adults do when the clock ticks 5. 

**Harry:** Please don’t send me back there. I’ll be better. I swear to you.

 **Harry:** I swear, please don’t make me go back. 

**Minerva:** Harry, you will absolutely not be going back to that house or that family, though that word seems too generous for them. (We’ll circle back to the cupboard another day).

 **Minerva:** Let’s get one thing clear right now. There is nothing wrong with you. Not for this, not ever. I’m sorry you have had to deal with this hate and you need to know that you are not alone in feeling the way you are. 

**Minerva:** Not all boys love girls and not all girls love boys. Some do. Some like both. Some like neither. It’s natural and brilliant and a much wider and loving world out there than you know now. 

**Minerva:** Since you’ve trusted me with your secret, I am happy to share mine. 

**Minerva:** My wife’s name is Pomona Sprout and we’ve been together for 15 years. I love her very much and it's not always been easy, but it’s always been worth it. 

**Minerva:** You will be loved, Harry. You have already shown me what a bright, loving lad you can be and it is my honour to help you through this tough journey. 

_(6 minutes later)_

**Harry:** And it’s okay if I’m crying? If I’m spilling all my secrets now anyhow The other boys say it makes me a girl. 

**Minerva:** The other boys can sod off. You’re a boy, a man, if you feel like you are, and showing emotion is nothing to be ashamed of. 

**Harry:** Can we meet up again for tea this weekend? I think I’d really like that hug you offered last time. 

**Minerva:** Of course, Harry. I’ll call the home tomorrow with details. 

**Minerva:** Have a good night. Try to get some rest now. 

**Harry:** Yes, Minerva. Thank you. See you tomorrow. 

* * *

Friday, 8:34pm. Sproutin’ On Up Greenhouse - Pomona Sprout

**Minnie Darling:** I need to retire. 

**Mona Love:** Tough day at work, sweetheart?

 **Minnie Darling** : If I can't find this kid some parents I’m quitting and adopting him myself. 

**Mona Love:** Of course you are. **:’)**

 **Mona Love:** You give too much of yourself, I’ve always said. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Minnie Darling:** You’re too good to me. **< 3**

 **Mona Love:** No I’m not. I ate the last of the scones this morning and didn’t pick up flour for more. 

**Minnie Darling:** You’re right. You’re dead to me. 

**Mona Love:** And that’s the woman I married. All the love for the children and none left for your long-suffering wife battling vines and fussy “Winter Wonderland Wedding Vibes” arbours. 

**Minnie Darling:** I’ve seen what you can do with vines and twine, I’m sure it will be quite... secure. **;)**

 **Mona Love:** You ain’t seen nothing yet, sugar. 

**Minnie Darling:** Promise?

 **Mona Love:** And delivered. 

**Minnie Darling:** You always know how to cheer me up. Though I have to say, those stiletto heels are getting a bit precarious for me... (don’t you dare laugh)

 **Mona Love:** Better have you crawl then. 

**Minnie Darling:** When do you close shop?

 **Mona Love:** Leaving now. 

**Minnie Darling:** I’ll open some wine. 

**Mona Love:** Make it the red. I like the way it stains your pale skin when it trickles from my lips. 

**Minnie Darling:** Speed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet The Dads next chapter!


	5. The Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is contacted about custody and he and Remus freak out.

**To:** Sirius Black (siriuslycharming@gmail.com)

**From:** Amelia Bones (ameliabones@bonesbarristers.co.uk)

**Cc:** Minerva McGonagall (mmcgonagall@cps.co.uk)

**Subject:** _Potter Dependent Custody_

**Date:** Wednesday, November 25, 2015. 9:33am.

**Attachments** : 5

**Body:**

_Greetings Mr. Sirius Black,_

I hope this email finds you well. We at Bones’ Barristers Law Office are contacting you today in regards to James C. Potter’s Last Will and Testimony. 

We have recently reviewed this document specifically in regards to James Potter’s offspring, Harry James Potter. Harry was recently remanded from his maternal aunt’s care and is in need of a relative or legal guardian. As his godfather, you are next in line for custody. 

This is not a decision to be made lightly and there are still qualifications and inspections to be handled if you decide to go ahead with this route. Attached are several documents detailing the process, as well as resources for frequently asked questions and legal assistance. Minerva McGonagall, Harry’s case worker, has been cc’d in this email and has expressed great interest in meeting with you at your earliest convenience. 

Should you be interested in pursuing custody of Harry Potter, please notify us immediately so we can begin the process. If the answer is no, or no answer has been received by the end of the year, Harry will be placed in a foster home as his current stay at the group home will be expired. 

We look forward to hearing from you at your earliest convenience. 

Regards,

Amelia Bones

_Senior Barrister and Founder_

_Bones’ Barristers Law Offices_

* * *

Wednesday, 9:45am. Voicemail Machine 12 Grimmauld Place (Grimmauld) - Sirius Black 

_“Hey hey hey! This is Sirius Black, seriously! Haha. I can’t come to the phone right now, but leave your digits and I’ll get back to you later. Cheers, mate!”_

“Hello, this is a message for Sirius Black. My name is Amelia Bones from Bones’ Barristers Law Office and I’d love to speak with you further regarding the custody case of Harry Potter. I’ve sent you an email with more details and look forward to hearing from you soon!”

* * *

Wednesday, 11:47am. Grimmauld - Sirius Black 

**Pads:** fuck

**Pads:** FUCK fuck fuck fuck FUCK

**Pads:** Moony. 

**Pads:** Moon

**Pads:** Babe

**Pads:** love

**Pads:** Remus, I’m freaking the fuck out. 

**Pads:** fuck

**Moons:** My gods, I’m working. Are you freaking out at the delivery person again? I told you, hon, they stopped the asbestos in envelopes decades ago. 

**Pads:** What? No. I just got an email. and a VOICEMAIL. 

**Moons:** Someone called you? Like, on the phone? Who does that?

**Pads:** a LaWyEr

**Moons:** What the fuck did you do? 

**Pads:** J’excuse. I am INNOCENT here. Why do you always assume that I did something?

**Moons:** 97.3% of the time we’ve been acquainted, and later together, our run ins with the legal system have been your doing. 

**Pads:** what’s the other 3%?

**Moons:** 2.7%

**Pads:** fuck off

**Moons:** I ran a stop sign once. I felt very bad. Repented immediately. 

**Pads:** I can’t believe I know you...

**Moons:** Calmed down enough to tell me what the lawyer said?

**Pads:** ...yeah. 

**Pads:** So, you know James Potter, my foster brother, had a son before he died, right?

**Moons:** Of course I remember. We tried to keep in contact, but the family wouldn’t let us. And then, well, we couldn’t. 

**Pads:** Yeah... better he didn’t know me back then anyways. 

**Moons:** I love you, do you know it?

**Pads:** sap

**Moons:** You love it. 

**Pads:** Would die without it. Yum yum!

**Moons:** Gross. So what happened with Harry? He must be near a teenager now, yeah?

**Pads:** Turned 14 this summer. Not that I’ve been counting. 

**Moons:** No shame, love. He is your family. 

**Pads:** So that actually brings me to the point. I’m his family. His only family apparently. I dunno what happened to Lily’s sister, but Harry’s been put in the foster care system. Or will be unless we take him in before the end of the year. 

**Moons:** Bloody hell!

**Moons:** What are the chances?

**Pads:** Apparently godfather means being put in the will. So I guess the chance was pretty high after all. 

**Pads:** I’ll forward you the email. It’s got links and files and shit. Maybe you can make more sense of it and we can talk tonight?

**Moons:** You want to do it? Take in an entire ‘nother person to be responsible for?

**Pads:** What kind of stupid question is that? It’s James’ son. It’s Harry, my godson.!

**Pads:** I may not have been able to be the godfather he needed when James died. But I’d rather drive my bike into the sea than miss this opportunity. 

**Moons:** Just checking. I love you, Sirius, and I will love Harry, I know it. I just don’t want to get our hopes up too high just in case they deny us. 

**Pads:** This isn’t like the adoption agency, we are his family and they’ll have a tougher time discriminating against that. 

**Moons:** That’s true. I suppose my cautious optimism is more cautious than optimistic at the minute. 

**Moons:** What would I do without you?

**Pads:** die of boredom 

**Moons:** ah, peace at last

**Pads:** I’m cancelling your Chanukah present. The big one. 

**Moons:** Have I told you lately how your eyes sparkle just right in the moonlight? Entrancing. 

**Pads:** thought so

**Pads:** Okay, now I’ve settled a bit I’m going to take another look or 7 at the email before you get back. 

**Moons:** 2 max. We’ll do it together with the other 5. No Doom Spirals alone, remember?

**Pads:** yes sir. 

**Moons:** Don't start something you can’t finish. 

**Pads:** I always finish. 

**Moons:** Not the issue. 

**Pads: ;)**

**Pads:** smell ya later, babe!

**Moons:** I will see you within an appropriate scent range at a later time, yes. 

**Pads:** spoilsport

**Moons:** I do what I can. 

* * *

**To:** Amelia Bones (ameliabones@bonesbarristers.co.uk)

**From:** Sirius Black (siriuslycharming@gmail.com)

**Cc:** Minerva McGonagall (mmcgonagall@cps.co.uk)

**Subject:** _Re: Potter Dependent Custody_

**Date:** Thursday, November 26, 2015. 11:15am

**Attachments:** 3

**Body:**

_Hello Amelia and Minerva,_

Thank you for contacting me with this update and opportunity. 

I would be honoured to take custody of Harry Potter. James Potter was a brother to me and I would like nothing more than to raise his son the way I know he would have wanted. I have filled out the preliminary forms to get the process started and included my common-law partner’s information as well. 

We are available to meet in person and we are very interested in learning more about Harry and how we can be the best guardians for him. Our home has several spare rooms and we are ready to take him as soon as possible. 

In the meantime, would it be possible for us to meet with Harry? We want to be sure this is what he wants and we haven’t been able to see him since he was young. A phone call, email, tea, whatever he is most comfortable with. I’ve included all of our contact info in this email as well. 

Eagerly awaiting your reply,

Sirius Black (he/him)

* * *

Thursday, 11:30am. Grimmauld - Sirius Black 

**Pads:** It’s sent. It’s out into the world. We could be parents soon. 

**Moons:** Starting to set in, innit? 

**Moons:** Don’t worry, love. Everything will work out. 

**Pads:** **!**

**Pads:** that’s not what you said last night when it was YOUR Doom Spiral we were in!

**Moons:** Yes, well, I’m older and wiser now and I say everything will work out. Bc if it doesn’t I’m tossing myself into a volcano. I’m too invested now. 

**Pads: -.-**

**Pads:** and u call me dramatic...

**Moons:** You are. 

**Pads:** point

**Pads:** Okay, work on a letter to Harry tonight in case they say yes?

**Moons:** Already drafted. I did it after writing your email for today and while you were dozing on the sofa next to me. 

**Moons:** How’s your neck today, by the by?

**Pads:** Fine, no thanks to you.

**Pads:** Can’t believe you didn’t wake me up or take me to bed or something. ur rude. 

**Moons:** There are 2 flights of stairs to our bedroom. No way in hell. Also, I enjoyed not having you kick me all night. 

**Pads:** traitor

**Moons:** Guilty as charged. Unrepentant. 

**Pads:** So you’ll repent for a Stop sign, but not for abandoning your charming and delightful husband to a night of lonely neck cricks?

**Moons** : The stop sign deserved the respect. 

**Pads:** un. fucking. believable. 

**Pads:** why do I put up with u?

**Moons:** I’m the only one of us with an income. 

**Pads: :o**

**Moons:** Relying on the investments of your estranged dead parents that somehow didn’t disown you doesn’t count. Get a job you lazy lout. 

**Pads: :O**

**Pads:** Hey, I’ve EARNED this trauma money!

**Pads:** Besides! I’m a house husband! And soon to-be stay-at-home dad!

**Moons:** Ugh, I can't argue with the last one. You’re too cute to shut down when you talk like that. 

**Pads:** so u admit I’m cute **;)**

**Moons:** Not usually, no. 

**Pads:** Charming! And! Delightful! 

**Moons:** uh huh

**Pads: :’(**

**Moons:** Since you’ve got the crocodile tears out, can you water Henry the fern? He’s looking a little worse for wear. 

**Pads: ...**

**Moons: :)**

**Pads:** I’m so hard done by

**Moons:** Sure you are. See you after work, darling. Stay sane. 

**Pads:** never do **;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a new family forming soon!


	6. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has some questions for his new guardians and together they find common ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the end notes for exciting news! Also, writing for NaNoWriMo this year, so I will very caffeinated this month.

**To:** Sirius Black (siriuslycharming@gmail.com), Remus Lupin (remus.lupin@gmail.com)

**From:** Harry Potter (madhazzer@hotmail.com)

**Cc:** Minerva McGonagall (mmcgonagall@cps.co.uk)

**Subject:** _Re: Guardians of the Galaxy (Potter)_

**Date:** Sunday, November 29, 2015. 2:35pm. 

**Body:**

_Hullo Sirius and Remus,_

Thanks for writing to me. I didn’t know I had a godfather before now. Didn’t know I had anyone honest.

Minerva said she talked to you both already and you still want me. You might have just been being polite, so I’ll tell you now you can still get out of it if you want. No hard feelings. The other blokes here say some of the foster families out there aren’t too shabby. It’s bound to be better than the Dursley’s, so don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. 

It’s cool you celebrate Hanukkah though. (Is that how you spell it? I thought I saw a C one time… How many Ks? Autocorrect couldn’t decide...) I don’t know much about holidays in general, Father Christmas didn’t come to cupboards. (Minerva told me I should try to censor myself less about the past, so blame her for me being depressing, I sure do). (Blame her for all the asides, too. I’m not used to talking to people much). Are there really dreidels? And chocolate? I quite like chocolate, so I bet it’s a great time. 

If you haven’t changed your mind about me by now, I’ll ask Minerva if I can come round for the first night of Chanukah (is this it??), like you asked. (Minerva, can I? I’ll probably forget to text you later and I know you have to monitor these emails until it’s official). I don’t have much to bring, but one of my roommates said to bring applesauce? Not sure if he was taking the mick though. Let me know. 

Well, I guess I’ll see you soon or not. Have a great holiday if you don’t respond. It was nice of you both to think of me anyways. 

Bye,

Harry

_P.S. We aren't keeping this group name, are we? I'm not a galaxy..._

* * *

Monday, November 30, 2015. 4:32pm. Grimmauld - Sirius Black 

**Sirius:** Minerva.

**Minerva:** Yes. 

**Sirius:** Minnie. 

**Minerva:** No. 

**Sirius:** McG?

**Minerva:** Fine. 

**Remus:** Sirius! 

**Remus:** Minerva, I apologize for my partner. He’s had too much sugar holiday shopping, I should’ve kept a closer eye on him. 

**Sirius:** Hey!

**Minerva:** I understand, Remus. I won’t hold it against you. 

**Sirius:** HEY!

**Remus:** Much appreciated. 

**Remus:** I believe what Sirius was trying to say is that we discovered we are both friends with the Weasleys! We asked them to give character references (emailed this morning, ta) and they were thrilled. Who are you godmother to?

**Minerva:** Fred and George. 

**Sirius:** Legends already!

**Remus:** I’m so sorry for your loss. 

**Minerva:** Thank you, Remus. I’d like to think I’ve taught them better, but alas. At least they get caught less now. **;)**

**Sirius:** LEGEND

**Remus:** Anyhow, regarding our first visit with Harry. We know he’s not expecting much (or anything, but we’ll discuss his email later), but we just want to be sure we leave a great impression. Is there anything in particular he fancies or any allergies we should be made aware of?

**Sirius:** Is there anything he can’t take back to the home before we have full custody? (Fingers crossed)

**Minerva:** He is allergic to shellfish, also penicillin. He hasn’t shown any particular interests yet as I got the impression he wasn’t allowed much leisure before. He did mention he enjoyed reading when he could, but not what type of literature. 

**Sirius:** Remus has got this in the bag then. He owns a bookshop and we’d gladly let him have the run of the place. 

**Remus:** Are you volunteering my shop for a present raid?

**Sirius:** Like you wouldn’t. 

**Remus:** … Point. 

**Minerva:** I’ll get that paperwork through as soon as I can, but I can guarantee an overnight visit on December 6th at least. If I have my way you’ll have him home by the time the last candle is lit the following week. 

**Sirius: :’)**

**Remus:** Thank you, Minerva. We didn’t know how much we wanted to care for Harry until we heard. Now we can’t stand knowing he is not with us. 

**Sirius: :’’)**

**Remus:** (Sirius, I can hear your blubbering from the kitchen, do quiet down. He’ll be home soon, love.)

**Minerva:** I’ll keep in touch for drop off timing and the last of the paperwork. 

**Remus:** Cheers. Have a good night. 

**Minerva:** You too, boys. 

* * *

Wednesday, December 2, 2015. 1:30pm. The Dursleys - Dudley Dursley 

**Big D:** back at the house. ur lucky. 

**Big D:** don’t ever talk to us again

**Scarhead:** Gladly. 

* * *

Saturday, December 5, 2015. 3:30pm. Halstrom Group Home - Harry Potter 

**Minerva:** Big day tomorrow. How are you feeling about it? 

**Harry:** Fine? 

**Minerva:** Harry, we talked about this. 

**Harry:** ugh. 

**Harry:** Yeah okay. I guess I’m kinda nervous. I still don’t know why they want me to stay with them. They may have known my parents, but I didn’t. I think… I think I’m going to disappoint them bc I can’t be like them. 

**Minerva:** Have you talked to your counsellor about this? 

**Harry:** Yeah, Celeste (Mrs. Lovegood) said it’s normal or something and then went on about abandonment issues or summat. But more flowery. 

**Minerva:** Yes, she does tend to do that. Did it help?

**Harry:** I guess we’ll see, innit? She said to give it an honest effort and write down the list of questions I had, even if they sounded silly. I put them in that stupid reflection journal you gave me. 

**Minerva:** Been using that, have you?

**Harry:** … maybe… Just a bit. 

**Minerva:** Good, I’m glad. It might make you more comfortable about the whole thing if you do ask them these questions. Or at least some of them. 

**Harry:** I don’t want to offend them or anything. They are going out of their way for me and I don’t want them to think I’m ungrateful. 

**Minerva:** I’ll send you a communication guide I use with other students and their guardians. It might help to put a structure around the conversation so it feels less out of control. Sirius and Remus can have their own copy and you will all three literally be on the same page. How does that sound?

**Harry:** Honestly, like a huge relief. Thank you. How do you always know what to say?

**Minerva:** If you asked my wife she would not say the same. 

**Harry:** Oh, sorry. 

**Minerva:** I’m joking, Harry. Well, mostly, but none of us always say the right things because we are all different and we will all make mistakes. 

**Minerva:** I’ll mess up, Sirius and Remus will make a misstep at one point, and I know you won’t be flawless either. It’s how we work together that makes the difference. 

**Harry:** Right, yeah okay. I guess that makes sense. 

**Harry:** I think there is one thing that’s really bothering me though. I can deal with it if it’s like the Dursleys again (I know I know you said it wouldn’t, sue me). But about the thing I told you… the thing Dudley found out.

**Harry: …**

**Harry:** Do you think they’ll…

**Harry: …**

**Harry:** Do you think they’d be alright with it? Like, would I be lying to them if I didn’t say it? I’m honest still kind of freaking out about it, but I don’t know what to do. 

**Harry:** But… They’re.. um, gay? Right?

**Harry:** So maybe it’ll be fine?

**Minerva:** Yes, they are very gay. Something you’ll find very apparent within a few minutes of meeting them, Sirius has quite the dramatic streak. Remus is very kind. I promise they will be delighted no matter who you have crushes on. 

**Minerva:** Given that, you don’t have to tell them at all. They’ll understand if you don’t say anything right away, but even so you don’t need to tell anyone you don’t want to or don’t feel safe to. 

**Harry:** Oh, it’s okay? Are you sure?

**Minerva:** Of course I am, Harry. 

**Minerva:** Are you going to be alright tomorrow? 

**Harry:** Yeah, I think so. I can call if I’m not? 

**Minerva:** Yes. 

**Harry:** Okay, thanks. 

* * *

Sunday, December 6, 2015. 11:35pm. Grimmauld - Remus Lupin 

**Remus:** Hey Harry, we’ll meet you at the group home lobby around noon. Got all your stuff for the night?

**Harry:** Yeah, I think so. I’ve never done an overnighter, but I think I’ve got it. 

**Sirius:** Well, if you’ve forgotten anything we’ve got spares. **:)**

**Remus:** By that he means he spent an hour at the Tesco deciding on spare toothbrush colours. 

**Sirius:** Hey! I thought you weren’t going to sell me out! 

**Remus:** I promised nothing of the sort. 

**Remus:** We’re just happy to have you over, Harry. You’ll discover quickly enough that Sirius is like a giant dog, overly excitable and drools when he’s hungry. 

**Sirius:** Oi!

**Harry:** haha. So what’re you then Remus?

**Sirius:** A momma wolf in a book keep’s suit. 

**Remus:** I… I can’t argue with that. 

**Harry:** ha

**Remus:** And think about what you want for lunch, we’ll stop for a nosh on the way back. 

**Harry:** Anything?

**Sirius:** Sky’s the limit, pup. 

**Harry:** Curry?

**Sirius:** We’ll get along just fine. 

**Remus:** You’ve just made his day. 

**Harry:** good. 

**Remus:** See you soon!

**Harry:** **:)**

* * *

Reflection Journal - Harry Potter 

**Date:** December 6, 2015

_Questions for new guardians:_

  1. How did you know my parents?
  2. Why do you want to take me?
  3. But really, why?
  4. What are the house rules?
  5. Will I be switching schools?
  6. What kind of punishments are there for breaking a rule?
  7. Can I still swear sometimes?
  8. Are you gunna be mad if I’m not a good enough son? I’ve never been a son. 
  9. How did you know you were gay?
  10. Do you have families? 
  11. Can I still see Mrs. Lovegood?
  12. Can I have friends?
  13. What do you want from me? 
  14. What if I’m too much work?
  15. (Is it okay I’m gay I think?)



_Added December 7, 2015_

Talked to Sirius and Remus last night. I think it’s gunna be alright. (Even the last bit). 

* * *

Sunday, December 6, 2015. 8:40pm. Instagram Post 

@ Grimmauld

_[image description: Remus showing Harry how to light the menorah for the first night of Chanukah. Harry is concentrating with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, Remus is smiling down at him.]_

_Liked by minnieyoumaynot, mollywobble, and 113 others_

**siriuslybadass:** My boys celebrating their first Chanukah together! (Harry’s first ever!) Look at these pros. My heart is FULL! :’) <3 @looneylupin @madhazzer

#family #chanukah #blessed

_Comments:_

**looneylupin** I’ll fight you for whose heart is fuller. This was such a special night with my new favourite person (sorry Sirius). 

**> siriuslybadass **@looneylupin Understandable. He’s my new favourite too. <3

**mollywobble** You guys are too precious! Can’t wait to meet Harry and so happy for you! :)

**theonlyforge** do we have a new cousin to mess with?

**theonlygred** pls tell us we have a new cousin to mess with. 

** > madhazzer **@theonlyforge @theonlygred should I be worried? 

** > ginnibuster23 **@madhazzer yes, rip haz

** > roonilwazlib **@madhazzer you never had a chance, mate. 

** > minnieyoumaynot **@madhazzer Yes, sorry.

** > aardvarkweasel **@madhazzer I apologize on behalf of my sons. Think of it as a rite of passage. 

** > figgticious007 **@madhazzer Pack sting cream. Don’t ask, just pack. 

** > madhazzer **@figgticious007 Miss Figg??? O.O

_Load more comments…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in! This fic now has a foursquare mood board for each chapter (and one for the full fic) cross posted on Tumblr and Instagram. @katialenawrites for the lil cover art! Also, I am halfway through the next fic in this series and the chapters are longer with more fluff and more angst. I'll post the last chapter of Guardians next week AND the first Chapter of Welcome to Hogwarts. Thank you for tagging along and I hope you'll stick around for the next round of adventures!


	7. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home and meets the Burrow Brood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! The next fic for this series is half written and the chapters are definitely running longer, but I am NaNoWriMo-ing another fic and behind schedule. Already have ideas for a third installment, so stick with me!

**To:** Sirius Black (siriuslycharming@gmail.com), Remus Lupin (remus.lupin@gmail.com)

**From:** Amelia Bones (ameliabones@bonesbarristers.co.uk)

**Cc:** Minerva McGonagall (mmcgonagall@cps.co.uk), Legal Services (legal@cps.co.uk)

**Subject:** _Final Process - H Potter Custody_

**Date:** Friday, December 11, 2015. 10:27am. 

**Attachments:** 5

**Body:**

_Hello Messers Lupin and Black,_

Thank you so much for your patience and cooperation during this process. Today is the day! As soon as you’ve signed the last of the paperwork it’ll be filed and notarized. You can legally take Harry home as his official legal guardians tomorrow morning by 10 am. 

I’ve looped in the necessary parties from CPS so they can close Harry’s case from their end. Please let me know if you encounter any difficulties in the process and I will be happy to help with the legal matters. 

Congratulations on expanding your new family and have a wonderful holiday season!

Chag Sameach!

Amelia Bones

_Senior Barrister and Founder_

_Bones’ Barristers Legal Offices_

* * *

Saturday, December 12, 2015. 9:35am. Halstrom Group Home - Harry Potter 

**Remus:** Ready, pup?

**Harry:** You’ve no idea. 

**Sirius:** [dog emoji] 

**Harry: ??**

**Remus:** I’ve had to put Sirius in the back seat bc he won’t sit still. I swear I can see a wagging tail. 

**Sirius:** [5x big smile emojis]

**Harry:** oh boy… 

**Remus:** First stop, getting that cast off. 

**Remus:** Then a surprise **;)**

**Harry:** [party popper emoji]

**Harry:** wait, surprise? you guys didn’t have to, I told you. 

**Remus:** I promise, you’ll love it. Besides, you really think Sirius would let you come home without a treat?

**Sirius: ! ! !**

**Harry:** omg use ur words Sirius 

**Sirius: :o**

**Remus:** No can do, he’s pouting now. Gotta drive, see you soon. **:)**

**Harry:** Can’t wait! **:D**

* * *

Saturday, 4:45pm. Instagram Post 

@ The Marauders’ Map

_[image description: Harry hugging an overstuffed bookcase, behind him are rows of more precarious bookshelves. Harry is beaming.]_

_Liked by looneylupin, roonilwazlib, and 37 others_

**madhazzer:** This is the best day of my life! Best part? Remus says I can live here forever. (Book stack emoji) 

#bestday #booksfordays

_Comments:_

**siriuslybadass** N E R R R D ! !

**> looneylupin **@siriuslybadass It’s your bookshop, too. 

**> siriuslybadass **@looneylupin traitor

**minnieyoumaynot** Don’t let him stay up all night reading, he’ll be dead on his feet after. 

**> madhazzer **@minnieyoumaynot I don’t know what you’re talking about. I respect a proper bedtime. 

**> looneylupin **@madhazzer We found a flashlight under your pillow already. 

**> madhazzer **@looneylupin I said PROPER bedtime, not bloody 10pm!

**roonilwazlib** Hermione @respectopatronum and Percy @percy.weasley are going to love you. 

**respectopatronum** Welcome to the club, Harry! Can’t wait to meet you! :)

**percy.weasley** Same, let me know if you need a tutor. 

**> madhazzer **@percy.weasley gulp

_Load more comments…_

* * *

Sunday, December 13, 2015. 11:25am. Grimmauld - Remus Lupin 

**Moony:** Get up, pup. We are leaving for the Weasleys in the next hour.

**Pup:** No.

**Moony:** What?

**Pup:** I’m experimenting with rebellion and breaking the rules.

**Pup:** I’ve been told it’s part of being a teenager.

**Moony:** Says who?

**Pup:** the internet

**Pup:** the twins

**Pup:** Sirius.

**Padfoot:** Oi! I told you not to tell Moony!

**Moony:** We’ve had him for 24 hours and you are already teaching him to lie to me?

**Padfoot:** No!

**Moony:** **…**

**Padfoot:** yes…

**Pup:** weak

**Padfoot:** You’ll understand one day.

**Moony:** Not if I ground him first.

**Pup:** who, me or sirius?

**Moony:** You.

**Pup: :o**

**Moony:** Pads, I’m still mad at you, but go do your thing.

**Pup:** what? what thing?

**Padfoot: :D**

**Pup:** oh no, REMUS WHAT THING??

**Moony: :)**

**Pup:** sfosihfgusellooloooooooooooo

**Pup:** sdshl;liliiiiiii

**Pup:** WHAT THE BUGGERING FUCK WAS THAT

**Moony:** tsk tsk language.

**Pup:** you said I could!

**Moony:** Within reason.

**Pup:** IF THIS ISN’T REASON I DON’T KNOW WHAT

**Pup:** I’m all wet. 

**Pup:** And sticky?

**Pup:** I am WET and STICKY Remus. What the hell?

**Padfoot: >:)**

**Moony:** Looks like you’ll need to take a shower before we leave. See you downstairs in half, Harry. **:)**

**Padfoot:** Never underestimate a wolf in book keep’s clothing. 

**Pup:** … so noted.

**Pup:** … I’ll be down in half…

**Moony:** **:)**

**Padfoot: :D**

**Moony:** You are still in trouble, Padfoot.

**Padfoot: :(**

* * *

Saturday, 2:09pm. Group Chat. The Burrow - Weasley Brood

**Fred:** omg he is PRECIOUS

**George:** abandon all pranks! he must be protected!

**Lee:** well, maybe not ALL the pranks.

**Ron:** wtf are you doing here, Lee? this is the family chat?

**Lee:** is this not for the Weasley kids? am I not… a Weasley…?

**George: :o**

**Fred: :o**

**Ginny: :o**

**Charlie: :o**

**Bill: :o** (what are we doing here? I just got notifications)

**Bill:** Oh. **:O**

**Lee: :’)**

_Fred removed Ron from t_ _he Weasley Brood_

**Ginny:** Nice. It’s suddenly much less annoying in here.

**George:** Boom!

_Percy added Ron to_ _The Weasley Brood_

**Percy:** That’s enough, guys. Stop picking on Ron or I’ll tell mum.

**Fred:** spoilsport.

**George:** yeah, we were just protecting our triplet here.

**Percy:**? You don’t even? Look alike?

**Fred:** what?

**Lee:** we?

**George:** don’t?

**Percy:** I can’t wait ‘til I leave for uni.

**George:** neither can we

**Percy:** What?

**Fred:** what?

**Ginny:** ha!

**Charlie:** Anyways! Back to the kid. Send a pic, Bill and I won’t be back this hols to see Harry ourselves. 

**Ginny:** _photo sent_

**Ron:** Ginny, how did you already have a creeper photo of him? Do you have a crush or something?

**Ginny:** stfu or I’ll borrow Lee’s tarantula again.

**Ron:** Have I told you you’re my fave sister lately?

**Ginny:** I’m your only sister, try again.

**Ron:** gulp.

**Bill:** I don’t miss this.

**Charlie:** yes you do

**Bill:** Yes I do.

**Ron:** he’s kinda quiet.

**Percy:** To hear mom talk, no wonder. He’d been in a home for a couple months and before that he was with some bad people.

**Bill:** What kind of ppl?

**Percy:** I’m not gossiping.

**Charlie:** But…?

**Percy:** I’m not gossiping… But, apparently his aunt and uncle used to lock him out in the winter and he was taken to emergency when the CPS came.

**Lee:** what the fuck

**Percy:** You didn’t hear this from me. I just thought you all ought to be a little kinder to him.

**Fred:** oi! what do you take us for?

**Ron:** he said you both gave him bad advice and he got whipped by Sirius already today.

**Ginny:** SIRIUS???

**Charlie:** Boys!

**Ron:** WHUPPED! THE PRANK! I MEANT WHUPPED!

**Ginny:** omg Ron ur cancelled

**George:** pls tell me moony got a pic? best invention of ours yet!

**Lee:** syrup and pop rocks. legendary

**Ron:** you call remus moony? I thought that was only for sirius?

**Fred:** and respected company.

**Percy:** Respected?

**Bill:** ha! 

**Ginny:** ha!

**George:** oi!

**Ron:** Quick! He's coming! Act natural!

**Ginny:** bahahaha you call that natural?!

**Lee:** omg

**Lee:** “And here we see a wild specimen of the Ronus Weirdus in his natural habitat. You can see from the position of the limbs that he is seconds from fleeing. The mottled hue of the visage indicates he is about to blow a fuse. Which fuse, has yet to be determined. Stay tuned.”

**Charlie:** Omg Lee, I miss your show, get back on yt, yeah? Ginny, send a pic since your creeper skills are on point. 

**Ginny:** I resent that.

**Charlie:** Ginny.

**Ginny:** fat chance

**Bill:** Ginny.

**Ginny:** ugh fine

**Charlie:** I hate you, Bill.

**Bill:** **:)**

**Bill:** Don’t hate me cuz you ain’t me.

**Charlie:** vom

**Ginny:** _photo sent_

**Bill:** Is he??? Leaning??? On the wall??? What is he doing with his HANDS???

**Charlie:** Dang that was fast. I’m impressed.

**Ginny:** I don’t fuck around.

**Percy:** Ginny!

**Ginny:** Yes?

**Percy:** Language!

**Ginny:** Penelope.

**Percy:** As you were.

**Fred: :o**

**George: :o**

**Ron: :o**

**Lee:** I don’t know if I should be terrified or in awe of you, Ginny.

**Ginny:** I’ll settle for both, ta.

**Charlie:** What the fuck has happened to our little girl?!

**Ginny:** Shut it. Erik.

**Charlie:** wtf. 

**Charlie:** Lips sealed.

**Ron:** **???**

**Bill:** I’ve never been so proud. **:’)**

**Percy:** rip Charlie. 

* * *

Monday, December 14, 2015. 8:47pm. Instagram Post 

@ Grimmauld

_[image description: Sirius is wearing a flower crown and holding up bunny ear fingers behind Remus’ head, they are smiling at the camera. The table in front is full of latkes, gold foil wrappers, and crumpled gift paper.]_

_Liked by figgticious007, aardvarkweasel, and 74 others_

**madhazzer:** Looks like I have a new family (and a gaggle of extras). Meet my dads(?) Remus and Sirius. And yes, they are as weird as they look. Happy Chanukah everyone! @looneylupin @siriuslybadass [peace sign emoji]

#hanukkah #newfamily #dads

_Comments:_

**mollywobble** Happy Hanukkah! So happy to have you as part of the family Harry!

**billsbillsbills** Welcome home, kid. 

**dragonrider** Sorry ‘bout the Brood. You’ll get used to us. 

**chaosunleeshed** One of us! One of us! 

**respectopatronum** <3 <3 <3

**siriuslybadass** Our Pup!!

**> madhazzer **@siriuslybadass omg wtf you said you wouldn't call me that in public. 

**> siriuslybadass **@madhazzer Whoops [blowing kiss emoji]

**looneylupin** We love you already, Harry. So happy you are home. <3

**> madhazzer **@looneylupin <3

_Load more comments…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed your introduction to these characters and their 'verse! I look forward to showing you all the places they'll go. Please comment your likes or what kind of shenanigans you want to see next to feed my need for validation!


End file.
